All's Well That Ends Well
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Sequel to "All's Fair In Love And War" and takes place six months later. Something is bothering Miles and Phoenix is trying to find out what and heal the breach before their relationship becomes a casualty of circumstance.


**I would like to dedicate this fic, with my grateful thanks, to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I appreciate your taking the time to read and review my stories and I am glad to know that they are being enjoyed. I am grateful to you, one and all. :) Thank you.** :)

-XxX-

_A/N: This is the sequel to "All's Fair In Love And War" and takes place six months later._

_Miles and Phoenix have been a couple now for six months; after a promising beginning, all is not well with the two. Something is really bothering Miles and he begins to shut Phoenix out which hurts him immensely. Phoenix is at the end of his rope and it seems that the end of the fledgling relationship is near and, unless something changes soon, it will become a casualty of circumstance._

Wellllll... *looks sheepish* It took over two years but I finally have it complete! :sweatdrop: Sorry it's taken so long! That's what I get by having too many fics in various stages of either planning or writing... something **always** gets lost in the shuffle! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it even though it is a bit late!  
One can have a personal conversation in a cafeteria--with all the noise going on around you and everyone involved in their own conversations, no one can hear you except the person you're talking to so I think that works. :) I suppose it's a little more intimate, in a manner of speaking, at least to me. :)

_**Thank you **__to all my readers: those who have commented, read, reviewed, favourited/story alerted my stories and thanks also to those who have author alerted/favourite authored, as well! I appreciate it very much! I am glad that you are enjoying my stories and I hope that you will continue to enjoy them in the future! :)_

**Thanks** to my betas: [past]Lyrical Rawr and ShadowSuzaku and [present]Midnight-hunter for your excellent views and beta reading! I appreciate it very much! :)

**Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his love and support, nagging (when necessary) and rekindling the fire within me to write! Love you, honey, and many thanks!

As always, comments and suggestions are welcomed and very much appreciated!

Rated Teen, male/male relationships, romance/drama, Phoenix & Edgeworth

To all my American friends, those living in America and to my American readers: Happy Thanksgiving! Have a wonderful holiday and, for those who are traveling, as my husband and I are, have a safe trip!

* * *

It was another long day in the courtroom and yet another in a long series of "**Objections**!" between myself and Miles Edgeworth. We were butting heads in this case much more furiously than we normally did although I really wasn't certain _why_.

"**OBJECTION!!! **The defense clearly has no viable proof that his client wasn't at the crime scene at the time in question!" _That_ was the starting volley that started this particular exchange that became increasingly more heated the longer it continued.

I saw the judge casting weary glances at the clock over his chamber door and I couldn't help but feel that he would be glad, more so than usual, once _this_ particular trial was over. I couldn't have agreed with him more in that respect.

"**OBJECTION!!!!** I think I have _definitively_ proved by this piece of evidence that my client _wasn't_ even in the area at the time the murder was committed!"

"**OBJECTION!**!! That piece is evidence is as flimsy as your attorney's badge and about as useful!"

"**OBJECTION**!!! Personal insults don't change the facts, Edgeworth! Much as _you_ would like to, the law _doesn't_ work that way!" I felt a surge of satisfaction at his gritted teeth and clenched fist over that one.

I had the thought (_nagging suspicion _would be the more accurate term to use in this case) in the back of my mind that this might have something to do with the fact he didn't sleep at all well last night and was in a nasty mood as a result. _That _would certainly explain the different feel to this particular courtroom battle.

"**OBJECTION**! Your Honor, clearly the defense isn't paying attention to _what_ he's objecting to!"

"**OBJECTION**!!! Your Honor, that is an unprovoked and unjustified attack upon the defense by the prosecution for no reason!!!"

"**OBJECTION**!!! I have _EVERY _reason to call you on sloppy work, Wright!"

"**OBJECTION**!!! It isn't _ME_ who's guilty of sloppy work, Edgeworth!_ You_ might want to look in the mirror!"

I saw Miles open his mouth to make another snappy rejoinder but the judge banged his gavel hard on his desk, Miles and I both jumping in surprise at the sharp, staccato sound that seemed to fill the air.

"Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes, "if you both would please stop throwing personal insults at each other I would certainly appreciate it!" He glared at both of us in turn and we looked sullenly at each other before returning our attention back to His Honor, duplicate sheepish expressions plastered on our faces. "Now, let's get back to the trial at hand and if either of you step out of line again, I'll have you both cited for contempt of court and thrown into jail for the weekend! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," we said in unison, giving each other the gimlet eye.

"Make certain of it." The judge gave us both a hard look before he sat back in his chair, his index finger resting lightly against his lips, nodding toward Miles. "Proceed with your case, Mr. Edgeworth."

Miles bowed. "Thank you, Your Honor," he said with a stiff smile and, as Miles began to illustrate another point with firm and loud invective, I sighed.

He had woken late in the night, frightened and drenched in sweat, from one of a dozen nightmares that included being tied up and left to die in a burning building with a whole crowd of people outside who ignored his cries for help; in another, he was being raped by von Karma and, which was even worse, in the nightmare he was _enjoying_ it and von Karma's sickening brutality and depravity; in another, he was being chased by wolves with an uncanny resemblance to von Karma who tore him to pieces once they had him cornered but the one he had most often-and the one which had woken him tonight-was where he was being chased by von Karma down an narrow alley and, once he had Miles cornered, proceeded to stab him with a sharp-tined trident until he bled to death, mocking him in German as he did so.

While it might have been amusing on one level, the plain fact of the matter was that it terrified Miles and, although I never understood why he had this particular dream more often than the others or what the signifigance of the trident was but it was enough that Miles woke screaming in the pitch black darkness of the middle of the night.

I shivered with horror when he related his dream and I held him until dawn, comforting him with soft caresses and kisses until he had calmed down and managed to get back to sleep. Which was all to the good, as far as I was concerned, since I had been unable to sleep and held him for the rest of that long night.

Snapped back to reality by a sharp rejoinder from the judge, I had to admit that was worried about my lover although, whenever I tried to bring that particular subject up, it seemed to annoy him so much so that I resolved not to bring it up again. There were other instances over the past six months such as multiple broken date nights, abrupt and terse phone calls, avoiding me when I went to the Prosecutor's Office to try and see him and refusing to speak to me at all after work that made me even more worried than I already was; I didn't understand why he was so prickly these days and it was straining our six month relationship to its limits.

I could understand that he wasn't sleeping well and I well knew _that _would definitely have an effect but there was more to it than that, I could feel it. He was unhappy for some reason which, in turn, made me unhappy and we were no closer to a resolution mainly because he wouldn't tell me _what_ the problem was. I was beginning to wonder if he even knew himself.

Knowing him as I did for so many years, I knew that he could be at times tight-lipped and hard to reach but this was ridiculous. He was effectively shutting me out and I didn't know how to help him since he pushed me away every time I tried. It was getting to the point when I had to either corner him or ambush him in order to get him to talk to me and, truth be known, I really didn't like _either_ option.

_No one ever said the path to true love was ever easy_, I thought dejectedly as I watched him expostulate a point, his face an unreadable mask._ It_'_s just damn near impossible right now_ _and _he's_ not making it any easier for _me _either at home_ or _in the courtroom. I just wish I knew what was bothering him._

"Mr. Wright!" an impatient voice cut through my thoughts; startled, I was jerked back firmly into the present to find the judge glaring at me and Miles looking a little confused but plainly annoyed. I gulped.

"Umm... yes, Your Honor?" I tried not to flush but I had a bad feeling that there was a blush to my cheeks and a foolish smile plastered on my face. It _wasn't_ a good thing to have your mind wander during a trial an oversight that the judge was only _too _happy to point out to me.

"In the future, _Mr._ Wright," the judge replied, his eyes narrowing and emphasizing the "Mr." with audible sarcasm, "you would do well to pay attention to the trial and not let your mind wander! We wouldn't want an innocent person to be convicted due to your inattention, now would we?"

I gulped and quailed under that stern gaze, swallowing hard and loosening my collar a little since it felt much too tight. "Yes, Your Honor... I mean, no, Your Honor." I wished that the ground could have opened up underneath me and swallowed me at that moment, I was so embarrassed.

Miles rolled his eyes dramatically, giving me an evil look. He turned to the judge said with a shrug, "It's clear that the defense obviously _hasn't_ prepared for this trial, Your Honor. He wouldn't be wool-gathering _otherwise_." He turned and looked right at me, and I could feel my heart falling in the direction of my shoes at the cruel, cold look he sported on his face. "Obviously, the defense_ isn't _up to the challenge today so maybe it would be wise for him to return to Law School since, clearly, his knowledge needs a serious update! Not only that but he should give this case to someone else because he certainly _isn't _capable of it!"

_Ouch!_

I winced visibly as his cold, cruel words hit me right in the heart; to my great surprise, I saw that sad look in his grey eyes linger before they narrowed, that cold glint erasing any trace of tenderness. I began to wonder if I'd seen it there at all but I didn't have much time to ponder the swift change since Miles had the bit in his teeth and was off again and I somehow managed to keep up to him this time.

_How will this end?_ I wondered as I slammed my hands on the top of my desk, presenting opposing evidence that quashed Edgeworth's objection, much to his chagrin._ How will this all end?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

I waited for Edgeworth in the lobby after the court let out for the day later that afternoon, my heart hammering in my chest. I didn't know how he would react and that was the thing that worried me the most; I didn't want to aggravate him any more than was necessary since he was already so short tempered.

My palms were sweating and I absentmindedly wiped them on my pants, my hands trembling. I really _didn't_ want to confront him but he left me no choice in the matter. He _wasn't _going to come to me so I had to take the first step; with luck, that would be enough to get him to talk to me about what was bothering him. If not....

_Let's not think about that_, I thought grimly, my jaw tightening. _I have more than enough trouble to deal with right now and I certainly don't need to borrow more._

I was nervous as a cat and it showed as I fidgeted and fretted. I noticed that some of our colleagues were giving me odd looks as they passed by and I could well imagine what was going through their minds. I shrugged it off with an impatient gesture.

At this point, what my colleagues thought of me was irrelevant; I had more important things on my mind at this point in time which had nothing to do with my colleagues and everything to do with Miles_._

As I continued to scan the nearly empty hallways for any sign of his approach, I wished, for the thousandth time, that I could crack through the armor he had built around himself and get to the bottom of what was tearing him apart. I had an idea of what the problem _might _be but I didn't place much faith in supposition without having some firm evidence to back it up with. The last thing I needed-or wanted-was to assume something and it turned out to be disastrously wrong.

It reminded me of that saying "_Never assume... it makes an ass out of you and me._" With Miles being as raw and touchy as he had been for the past two months or so, I certainly_ didn't_ want make the mistake of assuming something that _wasn't_ true and make an already bad situation even worse by jumping to conclusions.

After I'd waited for about fifteen minutes or so, I heard purposeful, though slow footsteps coming down the hall. I peered anxiously around the pillar in the main hallway to see Miles walking toward the main office and, gathering up my courage, I swallowed hard and hesitantly stepped into sight, turning to look at him.

Miles stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth moving though no sound emerged. It was very clear to me that he did **NOT **want to see me right now and that knowledge hurt me terribly. I didn't know the reason for it or even if I deserved it and, if I had done something to make Miles angry with me, I wish he'd tell me!

I slowly reached out my hand, my eyes full of pain, to grasp him by the sleeve. Miles stopped and just stood there, not saying a word. I swallowed over the painful lump in my throat as I tried to speak.

"Miles... I... I... need to... talk ... to you," I said haltingly_, _cursing myself for sounding desperate, "could you... spare...a moment or two so we can...?"

Miles sighed heavily, his head tipped to the side, annoyance plainly etched on his face. My heart sank.

"I _am_ busy today, Wright," he replied, his voice cold and clipped. "I _don't _have time to talk right now. I'm due to prosecute a case in ten minutes." He glanced down at my hand which still clutched his sleeve and then back up at me, giving me a pointed look. "And I was on my way there now until you-"

"Please, Miles!" I cried out, my heart aching. "I _really_ need to talk to you!"

"I told you," he hissed, jerking his arm away, "I _don't_ have time right now!"

"Then when?!" I shouted, grabbing the inside of his arms. I didn't stop to think that there may have been people passing through but I didn't care. This was _too_ important and I wasn't going to let the first chance I had to talk to me pass me by. "You _never_ talk to me anymore and you always seem perturbed whenever I'm around! I don't know what's wrong, Miles, but something obviously is!" I looked pleadingly into his face, my eyes shining with tears. "Please, _tell _me what's wrong! I _want_ to help!"

He glowered at me as he looked quickly around. "Wright, you're causing a scene! Don't make a spectacle of yourself! Damn you!" He looked angry, his face turning brick red when he whirled to face me, his grey eyes tight with anger and pain.

My hands clenched into fists as he slowly stepped back "You're shutting me out," I continued, my voice sounding defeated, "and I _don't_ understand why." I looked at him, my eyes shining with tears. "I thought that you loved me, Miles."

The barb hit home as Miles winced and closed his eyes.

"I do, Wright," he said, his voice thick with tears, "I do."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," I countered sadly, my voice hard and brittle. "Lovers are supposed to trust each other and it's very clear to me that you don't trust me at all."

Miles staggered back a few steps, his face pale with emotion. Tears ran down my face and I made no attempt to try and stop them since I couldn't even if I'd wanted to. I was sure that some people passing by had given me a very odd look but I couldn't have cared less even if I was aware that they had.

"Wright...." Miles began, his voice soft and thick. "I......." He stopped, swallowing while I just stood there, watching him in hurtful silence, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. I didn't know what to think; my mind was in chaos, my thoughts a whirling dark mass.

"I..." Miles began again, his tongue quickly moving over his dry lips, "I..I'm sorry, Wright. I do trust you... and I _do_ love you. I... just..." He looked helplessly about, his hands spread out in mute supplication. "I... I... don't know, Wright... I ...just... don't know..."

I sighed and started to turn away from him although I didn't get far. Quick as a flash, his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, and I flinched slightly as I felt his fingers dig into my flesh through my jacket, his grip as strong and inflexible as iron. I couldn't look at him so I stared at the floor.

"I need some time," he whispered, his grip on my arm tightening and I looked up to see a desperate look on his face, "I... just... need more time..."

I looked up at him, my eyes red-rimmed and sore, my heart a bleeding mass of pain, despair and agony; Miles gasped in shock and I wondered briefly what it was that he found so surprising.

"I _can't _give you any more time, Miles," I said softly, jerking my arm out of his grip and he taking two involuntary steps backward. "I've given you _all_ I had."

He took a step forward. "Wright... please, I..."

I shook my head, taking a step backward and putting up my hands.

"Goodbye, Miles," I said and, before he could see the tears welling in my eyes, I turned quickly and walked away, leaving Miles standing there in surprise, his eyes dark and troubled as he watched me leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat rather dejectedly in the courthouse cafeteria later on that evening in our usual corner booth in the back, too tired and blue to have even the slightest interest in the food on the tray in front of me. Colleagues passed by and greeted me warmly but I didn't have much heart to reply though I did manage to lift a hand in response, the smile I had plastered on my face fading the moment their backs were turned.

I sighed as I pushed the mashed potatoes around the plate with my fork for a few minutes before I finally gave up and set it down on the plate, pushing the tray away from me. I didn't have any appetite at all and the sight of it was starting to make me feel ill.

_That was a waste, _I thought, sighing in annoyance. I _really_ hated to waste anything, particularly food, and it irritated me when it happened. The cost of living had gone up in recent months, particularly the cost of food, and I didn't want to see any be thrown out because I either couldn't eat it or lay forgotten in the refrigerator.

I rubbed my tired eyes. The day had not gone well, to say the least, and now Miles and I were growing even further apart. I stared off into space, my thoughts a jumbled tangle of pain and sorrow. My heart was aching–I wished I knew what was wrong with him so that I could try to help him in any way I could. He was getting harder and harder to reach and I wondered again _why_ I put so much effort into our relationship when he obviously was just running away from whatever the problem was. I was _trying_ to be understanding, I was _trying _to be supportive and all he did was push me away.

I wondered what was happening to us and why when our relationship had started out with so much promise and deep love underneath a sea of pain.

_I wish I knew._

My mind started to drift back into the early days of our courtship, when we had been so blissfully happy. I knew that every relationship had its ups and downs (ours was no exception) but, whatever demons were now tormenting him, the storms had increased exponentially. I loved him dearly even though he seemed to be unable to bear the sight of me as of late which wounded me to the very core. I didn't know what thoughts were tormenting him but I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. I felt tears sting my eyes and I wiped them quickly away, embarrassed that I was losing control of myself.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Miles walking toward me and I nearly jumped a foot when I heard him cough politely in front of me. Once my heart had returned to its proper place in my chest, I looked at him, warring emotions playing themselves out clearly on my face. He looked tired and defeated; my heart ached to see him like this, even though I was put out with him.

"May I....?" he asked, waving at the chair beside me with his hand. I nodded and moved over a little to make some room for him and he sat, gliding gently into the seat. I watched him with interest, wondering how in the world he could move with such liquid grace.

He sat in silence for a few moments before he gently took my hand in his and immediately my heart began to beat faster. I couldn't help it–Miles always had this effect on me right and had, right from the very beginning.

I loved being held in his strong arms at night before we drifted off to sleep or even murmuring sweet words of love to each other in the midnight hours, fitting together like two spoons in a cupboard. He had that vulnerable look with his lovely grey hair and piercing grey eyes but I knew that to mask an incredible toughness and strength that belied his vulnerable appearance. Even though I hadn't told him so, I really admired him for that.

"I'm … sorry that I've been so cruel to you lately, Wright," he said quietly, squeezing my hand tightly in his own and I could feel him tremble slightly. "I've been an absolute monster to be around. I know that you were only trying to help me and I appreciate it more than I can tell you."

He paused a moment, taking a deep breath and squeezing my hand tightly in his as he did so. "I know I've hurt you by pushing you away... I can see it in your eyes." He looked away for a moment. "I am very sorry to have caused you any pain."

I squeezed his hand tightly but I was unable to speak because of the tight lump in my throat. Miles sighed, bringing my hand to his lips and kissed it, rubbing it gently against his cheek. He looked so lost that I hurt for him.

"I love you, Phoenix," he continued quietly, squeezing my hand harder. "I love you with all my heart and I know that you love me, too." He pressed his forehead to our joined hands and sighed brokenly while I looked mutely on, so choked with tears that I didn't trust myself to speak.

"I... I don't want to lose you, and I'm terrified that I'll drive you away." He looked at me pleadingly, his grey eyes with all of hell in them. "I've _never_ had a lover like you before who has truly loved me for _myself_, the _man _I am, both the good _and _bad."

He looked beseechingly at me and I had to bite my lip to keep it from trembling although it seemed that my hands were taking up the slack since they were trembling noticeably. "You were always there for me and it has occurred to me that a relationship is not all one sided but does take two to try and make it work. If not, it will not last."

I nodded, trying to keep the fear I could feel knotting in the pit of my stomach from surfacing. I didn't know_ exactly _what he was trying to say but I could honestly say that, at this point, I didn't _like _the direction it was going. All things aside, I wanted to let him finish and tried not to let the very real fear rising inside consume me.

"What I'm trying to say," he went on quickly, noticing the panicked look I was trying very hard to quell, "is that I _don't_ want to lose you. And... if this continues, I will." His voice shook and he swallowed hard, clutching my hand so hard it hurt. "Please... help me, Wright. I... I... need you... so much!"

The last came out of him as a stifled cry and I pulled Miles into my arms, holding him tightly while his body shook with suppressed sobs. I crooned softly while I stroked his hair, giving my beloved any comfort I could offer him as he clung to me like a frightened child.

"It's all right, Miles," I said quietly, holding him close to me, kissing his head tenderly, "it will be all right. I won't leave you, I promise." I gently lifted his head and kissed his eyes, tasting his salty tears.

I smiled at him as my fingertips tenderly stroked his cheek, my eyes shining with love while Miles gasped in wonder as he looked at me, his lips slowly curving into a smile.

We sat in silence for some time, just holding each other and reveling in our shared closeness.

"Do you feel better?" I asked. Miles nodded.

I smiled with satisfaction. "Good." I rose and gently lifted him to his feet. "Let's go home, Miles."

He smiled as he squeezed my hand again. "Yes, Phoenix," he said softly, "let's go home."


End file.
